Various automobile designs include panoramic sunroofs disposed within portions of the vehicle roof. The panoramic sunroof can include a roof module that is set within the vehicle roof frame. The panoramic sunroof module includes a substantial outer frame that extends around the perimeter of the module. Typically, the panoramic sunroof module is adhered to the vehicle roof frame along a single joint that extends around the perimeter of the panoramic sunroof module.